


颜色片段

by MAXBB



Category: mic男团
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB





	颜色片段

檀健次时差还没倒过来，醒来的时候才晚上十点。他感觉自己喉咙发干，便起身去客厅想给自己弄点喝的。

客厅很昏暗，只开了盏壁灯。  
室内男人的喘息与呻吟和皮肉的撞击声交织着。  
隔着半透明的磨砂屏风，檀健次隐约看见一个赤裸的男人跪在沙发上，漂亮的肌肉线条紧绷成性感的曲线。

“在客厅搞，老赵尧哥，你们这可不厚道。”檀健次走过去，给自己倒了杯水，倚着桌边一边喝，一边看他两个哥哥搅在一起。  
赵泳鑫白皙的手指被情欲浸泡得绯红，紧紧的贴着肖顺尧的窄腰，被那小麦色的肌肤称得好像会滴出石榴汁似的。他从肖顺尧肩上探出一个顶着一头鸦黑汗湿头发的脑袋，弯起一双水波潋滟的桃花眼：  
“要不要一起来啊。”  
一边说，赵泳鑫还不忘向上耸腰，配合着肖顺尧的动作，把性器埋得更深一些。

随着身体的起伏，覆在背肌上的汗珠汇聚滚落，没入臀缝和交合处的泥泞混为一滩。  
香艳的画面和煽情的喘息配合着撩拨檀健次的欲望。他觉得喉咙又甜又干。  
“好啊。”檀健次听见自己这么说。

 

“喂！你们别太过分了啊。”肖顺尧转过头撇了眼檀健次，本是一句警告的话，愣是因为眼角那抹动情的嫣红而变得像是故意的嗔怪。  
檀健次上前，捏过肖顺尧的下巴和他接吻，灵活滑腻的舌头钻进口腔。  
他是团里最小的，哪怕是真的做了什么过分的事，肖顺尧也舍不得拿他怎么样。、  
老幺要的不就是恃宠而骄嘛。

肖顺尧被一个亲吻打乱了呼吸，抓着檀健次的睡衣想把人拽开。可这狼崽子就和不要命似的，变本加厉地扣住他的后脑勺加深了这个吻，凶悍的不断汲取交换两人口腔中为数不多的氧气。另外一只空闲的手顺着饱满柔韧的肌肉往下，摸到肖顺尧半勃的阴茎帮他手淫。

赵泳鑫顺势吻上因为接吻而绷直的脖颈，在上面吮出一串的玫红色痕迹后，转而去糟蹋嶙峋得只裹着一层薄薄的皮肉的锁骨。  
他能感觉到到肖顺尧的后穴夹得更紧，湿润温软的肠肉绞着他的性器，吸盘似的吸着他的顶端，像是在挽留，也好像像是在催促着他缴械。  
“吸得这么紧，想快点去伺候多多？”赵泳鑫开玩笑地问，他恶劣的握住身上人的腰往下压，龟头重重碾过体内的敏感点。  
肖顺尧被一下子刺激地管不住牙齿，不小心磕破了檀健次的舌头，腥甜的味道在两人之间蔓延开来。  
檀健次吃痛的松开肖顺尧，说，“老赵怎么觉得你叫我的时候和叫BASS一样呢？”  
“那是你没注意我是怎么叫约翰的。”赵泳鑫回答。  
檀健次自讨没趣地“啧”了声，转到肖顺尧身后，拍了拍他的收紧的臀肉。

 

肖顺尧被放到了地上，扶着赵泳鑫的大腿，鼻尖正对着他的性器，腥膻的性器味道充斥着他的脑海。  
檀健次手掌虎口卡着他的腰，贴着他厚实的背肌，灼热的性器慢慢顶开他的穴肉，挤出过度发润滑液体。  
“尧哥，你这儿水多得和大姑娘似的，潮吹了啊。”檀健次说道，略带恶意的用手指抹了抹交合处的黏腻的液体。他的声音很低，轻柔的羽毛毯似的裹着肖顺尧此刻敏感的神经。  
“闭……闭嘴！”肖顺尧只觉得自己几乎要跪不住了，如果不是借着赵泳鑫和肖顺尧的力，现在大概是趴在地上，像母狗似的挨操。  
“听到了没，小孩子别这么多话。”赵泳鑫笑道，两根手指插进肖顺尧的嘴里，夹着舌头玩儿。唾液淌到他的手腕上，借着地吸引了拉出一条长长的半透明的淫靡的丝线，垂落在地板上，汇成一小滩。  
肖顺尧难受地抬眼看面前的人，心想你也没好到哪里去！

赵泳鑫看着水色潋滟的嘴唇，想到了什么。他抽出手指，抬起肖顺尧的下颚，扶着自己的性器挺腰送进口中，厚实的龟头顶着嗓子眼儿，享受喉咙收缩带来的灭顶的快感。  
自上而下，他能看到肖顺尧瞪大了的眼睛，眼眶泛红，眼睛里蓄起的一汪欲水好像随时都会溢出。  
从檀健次角度望去，正好把肖顺尧撅着臀挨操仰着头口交的样子一览无余，从颈部到腰臀，弯起一道好看的弧线。他耸腰把性器往深处送去，手顺着腰线往上摸，掐着丰腴的胸部满足地揉了几把。乳头上的小金属环似是快被体温给融化了，一点也不硌人，

“哥，你这儿真软真舒服呀。”檀健次说，“你说能不能装下我和老赵两个？”他甚至真的贴着又插入一根手指，跃跃欲试。  
本就不适合交合的地方又被插入一根手指，肖顺尧本能的害怕往前面爬，不自主的把赵泳鑫的性器吞地更深一些。他被两个人性器钉在地上，已经无处可逃了。  
檀健次捞着肖顺尧的腰往自己胯上压：  
“急什么，开玩笑而已，呛到了吧。”  
赵泳鑫暂时放过了这个被折腾得可怜兮兮的男人，阴茎从他嘴里抽离，以手握住撸动。肖顺尧靠在赵泳鑫的大腿根内侧喘着夹杂着呻吟的粗气，卷翘睫毛上挂着的水珠几欲滴落。

 

赵泳鑫的眉头随着自己的动作而皱起，他直起上半身，揽过肖顺尧的脑袋，插进他嘴里。  
粘稠的浊液灌进肖顺尧口中，抽出的时候曳出一缕白，挂在了嘴角。

见赵泳鑫躺倒沙发的另一边腾出了位置，檀健次把肖顺尧半抱着带到沙发上躺下，分开打颤的双腿，重新操进去。他终于看清了肖顺尧的脸，湿得就和水里捞出似的，眉眼含春、双颊靥红，艳情的不像话。像淬了蜜糖匕首，锋利而甜美。

肖顺尧搂上檀健次，撸了撸他的头发，催促道：  
“快点，给我。”  
檀健次眼睛发红，紧扣住肖顺尧的腰用力往里顶：  
“尧哥，怎么就不见你只和我做的时候这么骚？”  
他握住肖顺尧的手，放到自己胸膛的地方可怜巴巴的说：“你还用烟灰烫我。”  
肖顺尧大概是嫌烦了，主动吻上檀健次的嘴唇，堵住他的问题。

 

赵泳鑫自顾自给自己倒了杯酒，坐在旁边看起来活春宫。

哎呀，队长不在家就是比较爽。


End file.
